catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
RiverClan Medicine Cat Den/Archive 1
Rubystar: '''*pads in* Blacksong? I need to speak to you about Troutpaw and Glossypaw. Robinsong: I'm here. Not sure where Blacksong is. '''Rubystar: '''I wanted to ask how Troutpaw and Glossypaw are recovering. (There is a matter I need to speak to Blacksong about, but it can wait a little while) "I'm right here!" Blacksong called through a mouth muffled by herbs. She sets them down and turns to Rubystar. "Yes, they're recovering well. Glossypaw has gained conciousness, but still can't walk and can barely talk. Troutpaw is much better, she just has a limp, but her cuts say she needs to stay in here to avoid the risk of opening them back up." '''Rubystar: '''Good. When they're fully recovered, they're goint to be severely punished. *lashes tail* As for the other matter. Ravenstar came to me, and asked me for a territory swap. At first, she suggested the Goldcave and Silverfalls for The Misty Glade and The Moonfield, but we decided on just the Rainbow River for the Misty Glade. Their Rainbow River is full of fish, and our Misty Glade is very near their border and not very big. What do you think about this? Blacksong nodded. "I think it's a great idea. After all, we don't use the Misty Glade that often, but it's full of squirrels and mice. All ThunderClan uses Rainbow River for is water, not fish like us, but they have Silver Falls for water. It's fine with me, it will bring prey to both Clans." Firepelt: (ThunderClan warrior) "I probably should not be here, But I wanted to know how Glossypaw and Troutpaw are." Leopardpaw-*pads in with a bundle of Coltsfoot* '''Firestar: (TC Leader) "Rubystar?" *Cloverheart wakes up*"What! She's not in her. Sorry i was snapish." Firestar: *Licks paw* "Where's Rubystar then?" Cloverheart: Im not sure... I think hunting. Firestar: "I'll come back later then." *Turns and leaps away gracefully, running out of the camp back to his own territory* ---- Goldenfern: *pads in, followed by Fawndapple* Blacksong, Robinsong, Leopardpaw? Anybody here? "Yes Goldenfern?" Leopardpaw asks. Fawndapple: '''*Crouchs next to Goldenfern* '''Goldenfern: Fawndapple needs some reeds for Firestar's neck. Do you have any? Leopardpaw narrowed her eyes. "Very well." she mews through a bundle of cedaline then beckons Fawndapple over to a couple of reeds at the mouth of the den. "Here, hope all is well in ThunderClan." Goldenfern: *watches them through worried green eyes* Hey, Leopardpaw? Have you seen Solarwind and Dawnfire lately? I asked Shadowheart, and she said she thought she saw them by the thunderpath yesterday. I'm starting to get worried... 'Fawndapple: '"Thank you. All will be well in ThunderClan in awhile." *Picks up the reeds and pads to the front of the camp* Leopardpaw shakes her head. "No, but wherever they are, may StarClan light their path." Brookpaw drags herself in by the forepaws. "Are you sure you're okay?" Robinsong asked worridely. "I'm fine!" hissed Brookpaw. "But why can't I feel my legs?" Robinsong almost fainted. "Don't tell me your...your..." "What?" asked Brookpaw. Robinsong sprinted to Moonpool. ---- Whitethroat:pads in* "Blacksong?" dawnflight: Blacksong? dawnflight : robinsong? dawnflight : "cough, cough" dawnflight : " leopard cough spots" Blacksong padded over to Dawnflight, her blue eyes narrowed in worry. "Are you alright, Dawnflight?" dawnflight : i have been coughing alot Robinsong's eyes alit with worry. "Do you have a fever?" dawnflight : "cough cough" i feel really hot. Robinsong looked nervously at Blacksong. "Do we have catmint?" she asked. dawnflight : I am going down to the lake to cool off. dawnflight : pads out of den " cough cough " Robinsong runs out after her. "You can't go swimming! You're sick!" dawnflight: "i am fine save your herbs for someone who really needs them" cough cough dawnflight : pads in dawnflight : cough cough " Robinsong are you here " dawnflight : drops on ground and starts coughing. Dawnflight : Blacksong are you here cough cough ? Dawnflight : Robinsong are you here? Category:RiverClan